SPEAK
by goddess of darkness3
Summary: How did Roger and Mark end up with the answering machine message they have? And what exactly is Roger's relationship with his mom? Please read and review!


**AN (possibly important): **I have given Roger a (blood) relationship with another cannon character. I know, I know, they're not related in the show, but here, they are. Oh, and I embellished the one voicemail Roger's mom leaves in the show. Furthermore, I'm not quite sure how long a voice mail message can last, so if these are too long… call it artistic license.  
**Quote at bottom.**

**Disclaimer:** RENT belongs to the late, great Jonathon Larson.

* * *

_**SPEAK**_  
**By goddess of darkness3**

'_This is Roger. If you're related to me, fuck off. If you're interested in trying out for the band, leave your name and number.'_

"Roger, this is your mother, and I am absolutely appalled at your language, young man. Now, I know you don't want to talk to me. You made that quite clear when you walked out, but please, honey, listen to me. I know you don't think your father and I should get back together, but sweetheart, he's changed. You've got to trust me on this. Your father has changed for the better. Please, sweetie, come home. I miss you. Daddy misses you. Ally misses you. New York City is no place for a seventeen year old. I've gotta go, talk to you later, honey."

'_Hi, you've reached Roger Davis and Mark Cohen. We're not able to come to the phone-'_  
'_Mark, what the hell do you think you're doing?'_  
'_What do you-?'_  
'_Not only do you give out our last names, but you sound like someone's mom.'_  
'_Fine, I'll change it.'_  
'_Later. I've got a gig. Let's go.'_  
'_But-'_  
'_Come on!'_

"Roger _Davis_? Roger _Davis_! I cannot believe that you would change your name! I'm sure your Uncle Jerry is thrilled that you've taken on his surname, but still... You were born a Grey, and you will die a Grey! Nothing can ever change that. Not even the mindless rebellion of a nineteen year old wanna-be guitarist.  
"...listen,honey, I'm sorry to rant, but sweetie, I miss you. Please, come home. I know I always ask this, but honey, I'm your mom. I'm going to ask until you say yes, that's what I do. I worry. But it's not just me who misses you. Daddy really-"

'_Hi, you've reached Roger Davis and Mark Cohen. We're not able to come to the phone-'_  
'_Mark, what the hell do you think you're doing?'_  
'_What do you-?'_  
'_Not only do you give out our last names, but you sound like someone's mom.'_  
'_Fine I'll change it.'_  
'_Later. I've got a gig. Let's go.'_  
'_But-'_  
'_Come on!'_

"Sorry, sweetie, the machine cut me off. As I was saying, Daddy really wants you to come back home. He's sorry for what he said. You know how his temper can be, you inherited it. And Ally needs her big brother. She'll be going off to Harvard in two months. Come spend time with her while she's still got some free time. Please...  
"Oh, and I'm glad you found a roommate. Living in the city is dangerous, even more so if you're living alone, and he sounds like a nice, polite guy. You could learn something from him... But, still, no matter how nice he is, he can't replace family. I hope you'll come."

_'This is Collins, Mark, and Roger. Leave a message-'  
'And don't miss Maureen Johnson's performance Friday on the 11th street lot-'  
'Mark, stop plugging your wanna-be girlfriend's show on our machine.'  
'No!'  
'Yes!'  
'Hi, this is Collins. Roger and Mark are temporarily indisposed, and, if you're hearing this, so am I. Please leave your name and number if you want even the faintest hope of being called back.'_

"Roger, honey, it's Mom. Happy 21st birthday, sweetie! I wish you'd let us celebrate with you. We miss you, honey. This is a special occasion. You only turn 21 once. Once again, while I'm glad you have friends, you need to be with your _family_...  
"Your father and Ally say hello. She's decided to go into the real estate business with him since you protested so strongly. She's really got a knack for it, though. As I'm sure you know, her birthday is next month, and I know she'd really love it if you came home to celebrate. Please, sweetie."

_'Collins, Roger, and Mark's place.'  
'And Maureen.'  
'You don't live here.'  
'I spend enough time here, I should be included on your answering machine.'  
'I'm not the one who lets you hang out here.'  
'Fuck you.'  
'No, I think that's Mark's job.'  
'Pookie! Roger's being mean.'  
'It's just fact-'  
'**Pookie**!'  
'Roger!'  
'What?'  
_

"Roger Grey! How dare you talk to someone like that! Such language! And to a woman, no less! I am ashamed of you! Just because you refuse to spend time with your family, have changed your name, and won't return my calls doesn't mean you can act like a heathen. You apologize to that young lady right now!  
"... and Roger, honey, I know you're still mad at me for what happened with Daddy. I know you refuse to believe it's not his fault. I know you don't-"

_'Collins, Roger, and Mark's place.'  
'And Maureen.'  
'You don't live here.'  
'I spend enough time here, I should be included on your answering machine.'  
'I'm not the one who lets you hang out here.'  
'Fuck you.'  
'No, I think that's Mark's job.'  
'Pookie! Roger's being mean.'  
'It's just fact-'  
'**Pookie!**'  
'Roger!'  
'What?'  
_

"Sorry, sweetie, the machine cut me off again... really, you have got to watch your language... Anyway, I know you don't think I should have stayed separated from your father, but, Roger, honey, it's been six years. You've got to let it go. You'll understand when you fall in love... anyway, while I know you're still mad, I'd really appreciate some contact from you. A phone call, a post card, _anything_ would be better than the lack of information we've been getting. I hope to hear from you soon."

_'Roger, Mark, Collins, Benny, and Maureen-'  
'Who is performing tonight at the 11th street lot to protest-'  
'Nobody cares.'  
'**I** care.'  
'You are nobody.'  
'Pookie!'  
'Roger!'  
'Mark!'  
'Guys, we can't have a message this informal. What if my girlfriend calls?'  
'You mean your imaginary girlfriend?'  
'She's not imaginary!'  
'Like anyone would date you.'  
'Roger, just because you can't get a girlf-'_

"Roger, honey, it's me. And I think your friend is right, you do need a better message. This one is just terrible. Oh, and speaking of girlfriends, or boyfriends, actually, Ally's met a wonderful boy named Benjamin. He's a business student. He and Ally met at a seminar at NYU she went to with one of her friends. You really have to meet him! Why don't you come down next week and we can all have dinner...  
"Oh, and thank you for the post card, sweetie. It's nice to know you're doing well. Daddy, Ally, and I send our love."

_'You've reached Mark, Collins, Roger, and Maureen. If you're looking for Benny-'  
'The bastard.'  
'Roger!'  
'Mark, he's a bastard. He ran off with the preppy daughter of a rich son of a bitch. He deserted us.  
'Roger, he's paid our rent-'  
He's still a bastard.'  
'...anyway, Benny's new number is 236-698-4733-'  
'Or, 1-800-I'm a bastard.'  
'Roger!'  
'What?'  
'Hurry up, Pookie, we're gonna miss my-'_

"Roger, that's no way to speak about another person, even if you don't like them. Which reminds me... Why did your postcard say you wouldn't come meet Benjamin because you already knew he was... well... well... well, you know what you wrote. How dare you make judgments about a person without getting to know them first? Benjamin is a very nice young man. Very goal oriented. You could stand to learn something from him. After all, he's not the one who still doesn't have a steady job at the age of 24. And no, your band doesn't count. You-"

_'You've reached Mark, Collins, Roger, and Maureen. If you're looking for Benny-'  
'The bastard.'  
'Roger!'  
'Mark, he's a bastard. He ran off with the preppy daughter of a rich son of a bitch. He deserted us.  
'Roger, he's paid our rent-'  
He's still a bastard.'  
'...anyway, Benny's new number is 236-698-4733-'  
'Or, 1-800-I'm a bastard.'  
'Roger!'  
'What?'  
'Hurry up, Pookie, we're gonna miss my-'_

"...The machine cut me off again, sweetie. Sorry. And I'm sorry to fuss at you so much. I just worry, you know that. But Roger, honey, please give Benjamin another chance. It would really mean a lot to Ally if you two got to know each other. Even your father likes Benjamin, and you know how hard he is to please. So honey, please, take care of yourself, work on being a little nicer to your friends, and, for God's sake, please come and visit us. We miss you.

_'This is Maureen-'  
'Mo, what are you doing?'  
'Nothing Pookie, just recording my voice for future generations.'  
'Mo, how wasted are you?'  
'Very. But stop interrupting me. Anyway, I'm here right now, and so is Marky, and Roger and April, who are working on becoming one very high person right now...'  
'Maureen...'  
'Shhh. Collins is at MIT, and Benny sold out, and...  
'And I think I'm gonna be sick-'  
'Maureen!'_

"Roger what exactly did she mean by _'trying to become one very high person'_! Are you on drugs! Young man, I thought I raised you better than that! Even if you do have a girlfriend, and I hope to God that she's your girlfriend, and not just a cheap screw, that is no excuse to act like a hoodlum!  
"...sorry about that, sweetie. My temper got the best of me. You know I wouldn't usually use such language, but after hearing that... and why do you have a drunken woman in your apartment anyw-"

_'This is Maureen-'  
'Mo, what are you doing?'  
'Nothing Pookie, just recording my voice for future generations.'  
'Mo, how wasted are you?'  
'Very. But stop interrupting me. Anyway, I'm here right now, and so is Marky, and Roger and April, who are working on becoming one very high person right now...'  
'Maureen...'  
'Shhh. Collins is at MIT, and Benny sold out, and...  
'And I think I'm gonna be sick-'  
'Maureen!'_

"...honey, I really wish you had a different message on your machine. After hearing that again, it's taking most of my resolve not to call your father and make him drag you back here...  
"Listen, sweetie, the reason I called is that Ally's wedding is in two weeks and you haven't RSVPed to the invitation or my messages. Please, honey, I know it would mean so much to Ally if you came... We miss you, sweetie."

_'This is Mark. I... I don't have time to come up with one of these... listen, just leave a message if you wanna.'_  
"Roger, honey, I'm getting worried... I haven't heard from you in three months... Where are you? Roger!  
"...and Mark, sweetie, I know you don't know me, but please, if you know where Roger is, or why he won't call me, tell me please... I need to know what's happening to my baby..."

_'This is Roger. Mark's out... and I don't know why I'm doing this... he asked me to, and it's not like I have anything better to do... it's not like I have any sort of career anymore...  
'Fuck... I don't want to do this... just speak when the fucking thing beeps, okay?'_

"...It's good to hear from you again, sweetie, though you need to watch your language. I've been so worried. Please, thank your friend Mark for calling me. It's thanks to him that I didn't call the police and make this a huge deal... wouldn't you have felt like a fool if all of New York state had been looking for you all because you refused to call your mother?  
'Oh! Benjamin, you remember, Ally's husband, is going to be in New York for the next two weeks. You should stop by his hotel. The num-"

_'This is Roger. Mark's out... and I don't know why I'm doing this... he asked me to, and it's not like I have anything better to do... it's not like I have any sort of career anymore...  
'Fuck... I don't want to do this... just speak when the fucking thing beeps, okay?'_

"Gosh, I've really got to work on making these messages shorter... or course, if you called me, we could have these conversations in person... anyway, Benjamin's number is 236-693-4669. Ally would be so happy if you two got to know each other. Well, I've got to go, honey, your father is having a banquet that I have to go to. Call me, sweetie.  
"...Oh, and change your message. This one won't do."

_'This is Mark and Roger. Speak at the tone.'_

"Roger, honey, you really need to change this message, it's rather abrupt. People might think you're rude... Anyway, sweetie, thank you so much for the postcard. You have no idea how much I appreciate hearing from you. Please, keep sending them... or, of course, you actually could _call me_, honey...  
"Oh, and what happened to all your other friends? Have they finally stopped accosting your answering machine, or did they move out? I hope your still friends. You always were such an anti-social child. I'd hoped living in New York had at least changed that... Ah well, I guess I'm just worrying too much. You know me. I'll call you again later. Bye h-"

_'SPEAK'_

"...I suppose I shouldn't have complained about the abruptness of your last message. This one's even worse! What is it about New York that automatically makes people ruder?  
"...Anyway, Happy Thanksgiving, honey. I'd hoped to catch you at home, but... oh well. I just want you to know that we miss you sweetie. Ally, Benjamin, and Daddy are here and they all miss you terribly. I hope you're well, and that you and your friends - thank you for the postcard with the picture of your little group. It's so nice to know that you've got people to take care of you. Anyway, I hope you and your friends have a Happy Thanksgiving. We love you and miss you, sweetie."

_'SPEAK'_

"...what did I say about changing this message? Oh, never mind... I wanted to call, first, to say Merry Christmas, and second, to tell you that Daddy and Benjamin will be in New York City this week, and Daddy said he was going to look you up. I really hope you can all get together and get to know each other. It's been forever since you saw your father, and you've never met Benjamin, though you seem to have already formed an opinion about him. Your present is in the mail. I hope you like it. I picked it out myself. Well, as the song says, Feliz Navidad, sweetie. Bye."

_'SPEAK'_

"Roger Alexander Grey, I am appalled at you! Your father says that he saw you at a local cafe, and not only did you insult Benjamin, but you did some very uncouth things with your friends on that table! And you didn't even speak to your father! How dare you! Furthermore, I heard Benjamin talking, and he said you even insulted Ally, that you wouldn't even refer to her by name. You called her Muffy. _Muffy!_ Your sister's name is Alison, and, by God, you will call her that. I can't believe the disrespect you have shown us. We are your family, Roger, and you can never deny that, no matter what you've changed your name to. If you insult us, you're insulting yourself.  
"I'll call back later. I'm too disappointed in you to continue this right now."

_'SPEAK'_

"Roger, honey, what happened to your phones? I wasn't able to reach you on New Year's Eve... I wanted to apoligize for yelling at you, honey. I still think that you were being horribly imature, but I shouldn't have yelled.I'm sorry...  
"Oh! What's this I hear from Ally about Benjamin having to kick you out of your building because you weren't paying your rent? I thought I'd raised you to be more responsible than that! ...well, I guess if you're getting this, then you obviously figured out someway to pay Benjamin. Good for you, sweetie  
"And your father and I will be on a cruise from January 31st to February 12th, so we won't be available. Don't hesitate to write us, or call Ally, though. I alwasy apreciate hearing from you. I'll call you later. Bye honey!"

_'SPEAK'_

"Roger, this is your mother, and, honey, I just don't get these postcards... 'Moving to Santa Fe', 'Back in New York, starting a Rock Band'? Roger, sweetie, where are you? I'm grateful for the post cards, but they tell me absolutely nothing about your life. What's going on? This is almost as bad as last year when I wasn't even sure you were alive. Please, honey, call me. I need to speak to you. Daddy wants to hear from you too. And Ally really needs to talk to her older brother. Roger, she thinks Benjamin might be cheating on her. She doesn't know what to do. Please, sweetie, call us."

'_SPEAK'_

"Merry Christmas, sweetie. I hope yours is happy. Ally and Benjamin are here, but they're in the middle of a huge fight. It turns out he was cheating on her… I guess you were right about him… I know it would really mean a lot to her if you would call and talk to her. Just talking to you would make her feel better, I'm sure…  
"Once again, your gift is in the mail. It should get there today or tomorrow. I hope you like it. I'm not quite sure what your 'style' nowadays is. Ally said it should look good on you though. Anyway, Merry Christmas, honey, we love you. Call us."

'_Hi, you've reached Harold and Carol Grey. We're not able to answer the phone right now, so please leave a detailed message with your name, reason for calling, and number we can reach you at. Thank you.'_

"Hi, Mom, it's Roger…"

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**AN (probably don't have to read this): **Incase it escaped anyone's grasp; I made Roger Alison's brother. He changed his last name to Davis. And the last conversation is Roger calling his mom instead of his mom calling him.

**Quote: **"Silences have a climax, when you have got to speak." – Elizabeth Bowen


End file.
